


Joker

by akanyanen



Category: Joker: Yurusarezaru Sousakan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Maybe it is not just annoyance that Asuka feels...





	Joker

He doesn't even feel it when it slides in, parting his flesh neatly and settling inside of him. Then there's this dull ache, his breath in his ear, and then he pulls the knife upwards and now he can feel the blade tearing him open. 

He lets the larger knife slip from his grip, hands shaking and blood pounding in his ears as he tries to push him away before he can slide the knife any higher. The pain is so intense now, the shock gone and the throbbing, dull pain replaced by a burning one. 

He grunts, vaguely aware of the fire escape door opening, and then after what feels like minutes the knife is out of his stomach and the man disappears. The shock is wearing off and pain settling in; he slides down to the ground.

Need to stop the blood. He's not coherent, overcome with pain but conscious enough to press his trembling hand against his wound, blood pouring out over his fingers, each pump of his frantic heart pushing more of it out of his body. She's okay, though. 

It's worth it. He couldn't take seeing her bleeding out on the ground. 

He grunts, trying to clench his jaw through the pain, sweat pouring down his forehead. She's there, crying and frantic. He feels her hand warm against his, trying to stop the flow. 

Is he going to die like this? No, the logical part of his brain tells him, not if he gets help. 

Fuck, it hurts. 

She's still frantic, crying as his name keeps falling from her lips. He feels colder, shock starting to set in, and he wonders if they'll make it in time. She's making him nervous, starting to think he might actually die, killed by him in cold blood. 

The blood wetting his shirt, and covering her palm is warm. 

"Kiss me?" Kudo says, voice hoarse and laced with obvious pain. He sees Asuka's face—a mix of disbelief and tears—and he laughs, then immediately regrets it. His eyes close, sweat falling into them as the movement makes his wound worse. 

"Idiot," Asuka says. "Hold still. It'll be okay. They're coming." She's frantic, renewing the effort to stop more blood from gushing out. 

He just grins at her and then she's tearing up again. 

"Not cute at all," Kudo says softly, watching her try to glare at the same time as tears stream down her face, and progressively feeling more and more sluggish. There are sirens in the background. So close, he thinks. 

They're so close, so he fights to stay conscious. If you give in, it's the end; he's always been a fighter. 

"If I live," Kudo says, struggling to form the words, "you owe me a kiss." He gives her his best grin.

"When you live, and also no, I don't." 

Kudo sighs. "Definitely not cute." 

She flickers in his vision and then he lets go and sees black.

It's odd, being in between consciousness and unconsciousness. He can hear things, but he's too tired, too drugged to wake up even though he wants to desperately. 

He wants to tell them both who it is that stabbed him, killed Asuka's brother and Date's ex, but he can't summon the energy and can't break through the fog, only catching snippets of conversation before succumbing to sleep again. 

He's in one of those intervals where he can hear things when she's there.

"If I kiss you, would you wake up for me?" 

He barely catches it. She must've been here for a while, or maybe not too long at all; his sense of the passage of time is all messed up. 

It's a resounding yes, he would. He got stabbed for her; waking up isn't a big deal compared to that. But Date walks in and as much as he wants to wake up, he feels blackness overtaking him again, the steady beat of his heart replicated on the electronics pushing him deeper into sleep.

[…] 

 

Kudo sits in the SUV, hand touching the bandages on his stomach lightly, hoping the bleeding stops soon. 

He looks at his phone, thinking of her and how he felt her by his side so often when he was in the hospital. He's just glad this is all over now. 

He dials, listening to the ringing and is already resigned to the way his heart skips a beat when she answers. 

"Asuka-chan?" he starts. "I woke up, so kiss me." 

"Idiot," She says, but her voice wavers, and then she abruptly hangs up. He grins despite the situation, quickly texting her their location. 

When she shows up, he can't help but stare, and the only reason he doesn't go up to her is that this is her moment. She finally gets to arrest her brother's killer. 

His watches her and his heart skips a beat again at the way she looks back at him. 

[…] 

 

He corners her later (not really; she was in his makeshift office). He's still not feeling all that sharp, but his wound has stopped bleeding. 

"Asuka-chan," he says, grinning when she jumps slightly and turns to face him. 

"Kudo-san," she acknowledges, not quite meeting his eyes. 

He moves closer, fingertips lightly trailing over the wooden desk. He looks up and she's watching him but not moving away, even when he's standing right in her personal space. She doesn't back down, though, staring steadily at a spot on his forehead, and when her eyes flick down to his lips, he grins. 

She starts to frown at him, but then he leans down, pressing his lips against hers, stomach doing little flips. His hand slides into her hair, out of its usual ponytail, and it feels just as silky as it looks. He moves closer and she bumps into the desk chair, her hands coming to his shoulders as he kisses her harder, his heart beating faster, almost like its going to soar right out of his chest. 

"Kudo—" The door swings open and they break apart, Asuka shoving him backwards and looking embarrassed. 

Date looks between them, Kudo looking slightly grumpy and Asuka's face flushed. 

"Date-san," Asuka stutters, "I have to, um, excuse me." Kudo watches she disappears through the door. 

Date is giving him one of those Date-looks, and Kudo just smirks, biting his lip, a little bit sheepish. 

"Kudo." Date eyes him, the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly. 

"She's cute, yeah." Kudo grins wide and Date just shakes his head. 

"Be careful," he warns, dropping down a manila folder on his desk. 

"I won't hurt her," Kudo says, frowning at the implication that he's not good enough.

"No." Date shakes his head. "I'm telling you to be careful of her. She can handle herself." He looks even more amused; Kudo laughs. 

"What do you have for me?" Kudo grins, grabbing excitedly for the folder. 

"Body of Yamamura Seiji, 43, found in a field stabbed 10 times," Date says, unwrapping a sucker and putting it in his mouth. 

[…] 

 

She transfers out and he doesn't see her for a month after that. He could easily find her—he's Kudo, after all—but somehow he thinks it might be better to leave her alone. 

He's asked to go to Katagiri's flat to help collect her belongings and he sees her.

"Asuka-chan?!" He can't keep the grin off his face. 

They make quick work of packing the things in the apartment up,   
while he only half-answers questions about JOKER. She doesn't approve of what he and Date are doing; that much is clear. 

"Let's go?" he says, grinning at her and grabbing for his bag. 

They walk in semi-comfortable silence for a while. "You're not going to see Date?" Kudo asks.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't know what to talk about," she answers, pouting slightly. 

Kudo makes a noncommittal noise. "Will you meet with me again?" 

"I'll think about it," she says diplomatically. 

He laughs. "Progress!" He's still grinning, not noticing she's fallen behind. 

"Kudo-san," Asuka starts, and he turns around to face her. "I'll create it and show you one day, a world where there's no need for JOKER." She's sincere and he smiles at her, hoping she does it. 

"I'm looking forward to it. Oh, and of course the kiss." 

She almost looks like she wants to laugh but schools it into a frown. 

"I didn't make that promise," she deadpans, and he grins. 

"I'll see you later." He nods, smiling still, and crosses the street. 

[…] 

 

"Asuka-chan?" Kudo says softly. She looks surprised; maybe it's because he can't keep the affection for her out of his voice. 

"What?" she asks, schooling her expression into a pout. 

He doesn't buy it. She came to meet him,even if she responded to his text with "It's not a date". 

"You're cute." He grins. She flushes and he grins more. 

"Kudo-san," she starts, but he interrupts her. 

"You still owe me a kiss," he says, moving in closer. 

"I do not," Asuka argues, but she doesn't seem to be too resistant, not flinching when his hand rests lightly on her lower back. 

"We got interrupted that time," he says, sounding petulant. Then he leans in, stopping before their lips touch, her breath mixing with his. He waits trying to see if she'll take the initiative, and then she makes an annoyed noise and pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt, their lips meeting. It feels just as nice this time as it did the first, her lips soft against his, and he takes advantage of it when her breath hitches, his tongue licking into her mouth. 

His face flushes, and he pulls her closer, her soft body pressing against his. 

"Kudo-san," she says breathily against his ear when his lips slide over her jaw. 

"Like that?" he asks, voice gone deep. 

"Idiot," she says with fondness, making a small noise when his lips brush over her ear. 

[…] 

 

Her fingers are gentle when they slide up his back, pushing off his white wifebeater. He doesn't like the reminder, knows how the scars look and knows they can't feel anything but disgusting to the touch. She presses a shy kiss to his shoulder, not complaining beyond a roll of her eyes when he lifts her up onto the table and slides between her legs. 

"Kudo," she gasps. He likes the sound of that, kissing down her neck and reveling in the small noises she makes against his ear when he slides a hand up her shirt to cup a breast, thumb rubbing in small circles. Her fingers dig into his neck and he pulls her shirt off quickly, pressing their lips together and moaning into her mouth when she responds eagerly, free hand resting on his belt. 

She gets bolder, kissing back harder and Kudo's breath catches when her hands undo his jeans, brushing over the bulge in his boxers. 

"….your underwear too?" Asuka says, staring unimpressed at the Hawaiian flowers covering his bright green boxers. He shrugs, a hand sliding up her skirt and going between her legs. Her breath catches and she grabs at his shoulder as his finger rubs in small circles. 

Kudo watches through half-lidded eyes as she starts to shake. His fingers move faster and her face flushes, head tipping back, and her eyes close when he sucks at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

She comes, trembling and grasping at him a little later. He kisses up her jaw, grinning against her lips. 

"Kudo," she says, breathless and then her hand is on him, warm through his boxers, and he groans low in his throat, eyes squeezing shut. He keeps kissing her, tongue sliding against hers slowly, while he pulls off her skirt. He pulls away, going for his wallet and pulling out a condom, pausing to appreciate the site of her in just her black bra and panties.

She crosses her arms in front of her, flushing. He grins, "Cute." She just glares at him in response. 

"So annoying," she grumbles but pulls him closer. He shoves his jeans down, stepping out of them. 

"You like it," he says, and she doesn't deny it. Then he's right back in her space, pushing her legs apart and sliding a finger in easily. The way her breath hitches sending a shiver of anticipation through him. 

Her hips shift towards his hand, and she bites her lip when he pulls back and tears open the condom packet, rolling it down with her help.

He slides two fingers into her, making sure she's ready, and she shifts her legs a bit further apart and rocks her hips into his touch. She watches him, eyes lidded as he lines himself up before sliding into her slowly, groaning at the feel of her warm and hot around his cock. 

"Asuka," Kudo groans, waiting a few seconds before starting to move in and out. She makes little breathy noises and grabs at his shoulders as his pace quickens. He's watching her expression change, relaxing as he rocks his hips against her, moving faster and faster until he squeezes his eyes shut and groans. She tightens around him. 

"Kudo," Asuka says biting her lip, "more." 

He slowly lowers her down, cradling her head in his hand so she doesn't bump it on the table before he starts thrusting frantically, losing himself in the feel of her around him. 

"Kenji," Kudo says, gasping as he shudders over her. Her face is flushed as she looks up at him, body tightening around him and making him groan as he pushes through the resistance. 

"What?" she gasps, shaking and digging her nails into his arms when he reaches a hand down between her legs, thumb rubbing in tight circles. 

"It's Kenji." He doesn't normally tell girls to call him by his first name, but somehow she's different. 

She moans, coming undone against him, and then he can't hold out anymore, thrusting in a few more times before shouting out and collapsing on his forearms, breathing against her neck. 

He pulls out of her, oversensitive and grunting when he pulls off the condom, disposing of it before he helps her up. She looks gorgeous but blushes at his stare.

"You're cute," Kudo says, arm around her waist as he pulls her to his bedroom.

Asuka doesn't have a response, but the look she gives him says 'you're an idiot'. He kisses her softly and realizes exactly how bad he has it for her. 

They fall asleep together, Kudo's arms around her pulling her close and her arm draped over him. 

 

[…] 

 

She's pressed against his side, head pillowed on his bare shoulder, when her fingers slide over his stomach, lightly touching the scar. Kudo looks down and she's not smiling anymore, hands tracing it. 

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," he grumbles. He's got it bad for her, but it still doesn't make this comforting or talking about feelings easier. He gets the physical part, but these emotional things that involve girls are so much trouble.

"Why did you follow me that night?" she asks, still focusing on his stomach. He figures she knows; he supposes she wants to hear it from him. 

"I..." he starts. "I couldn't handle seeing you like…him. Fumiya." When she doesn't answer, he mumbles, "I care about you."

 

"Thank you," she says quietly, smiling.

"Don't forget you have to kiss me now," he says, beaming.

Asuka rolls her eyes. "I don't have to do anything to you." 

Kudo laughs, but she doesn't resist when he pulls her closer, kissing her softly.


End file.
